Will I Ever Get My Happily Ever After?
by LilyFragrance
Summary: Yellow's drunkard father, Lucas Hillford, hits and and throws things at her. So one day, she decides that she'll run away- with the help of her friend, Candice, of course. She goes to the place Lucas would least expect her to be: Viridian City.
1. Prologue

**Fan-chan here! I'm sure you all are thinking, 'what the heck happened to all the original chapters?', or something among those lines, though I decided to remake WIEGMHEA. Though I may update much slower, as I'm busy with all sorts of tests (CURSE YOU CHEMISTRY AND FRENCH!)... So, um, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Fan-chan doesn't own PokeSpe... That shall be all.**

* * *

**Prologue; Yellow's P.O.V.**

"Happy sixth birthday, Yellow!" Mom and Dad both cheered, urging me on to blow out my six brightly-lit cake candles. "And don't forget to make your wish!"

I sucked in a deep breath, and blew out all six candles, making a wish at the same time.

"Hurray!" Mom hugged me, and then Dad did the same. "Now let's cut the cake, and after we can go draw things, go fishing, and take a stroll in Viridian Forest. After the stroll, we're going to let you open your presents."

That sounded plain to a lot of people, but those were my most favourite things to do in the whole wide world. Especially taking a stroll in Viridian Forest.

"Here's your piece, Yellow," Mom grinned, passing me a large slice of pecha and oran cake. "Is that too much for you?"

I shook my head, making my ponytail whip around a bit. "Nope! It's perfect."

Mom cut a slice for herself and Dad, and we all began enjoying the cake. It was really tasty - and sweet.

* * *

**Later**

"So," Mom said, washing the plates and forks. "Where to first?"

"... Hm... I want to sketch some pokemon!" I grinned happily.

"Sounds like a plan," Dad smiled.

"Agreed." Mom put away the dishes in the dishwasher, and took of her apron, revealing her orange T-shirt.

"So, what type of pokemon would you like to draw today, Yellow? Water-types? Grass-types? Maybe even poison-types?" Dad asked.

"Hmm..." I thought. "Maybe... Water-types? I haven't tried to draw them before!"

Mom smiled, and we all left to search for a good spot to watch water-type pokemon, and draw them. Maybe a magikarp or tenticool would be good... to draw, that is. Not for dinner!

"So," Dad said. "See anything you want to sketch, Yellow?"

I looked around the small Viridian Harbour. There were very few boats, about six boats, and a few water pokemon swam just below the surface of the water. There were plenty of choices: magikarps, tenticools and tenticruels, gyradoses, and a few others. Otherwise, it was quite plain. Suddenly, the idea of drawing a magikarp and tenticool didn't seem too exciting; I wanted to draw something new: Something from a different region - like a 'wingull' that so many foreigners from 'Hoenn' often have.

Now that I've thought about it, I've also seen a really pretty pokemon before... It was as beautiful as one of those 'mermaids' from the myths: elegant, gorgeous, mystical, luring, mesmerizing, and everything else. I think the pokemon was called 'Milotic'...? Though it was definitely the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my entire life. Afterall, I could even see sparkles glimmering around the Milotic! That was unusual, but a good sign that it fit into my category of 'beautiful'.

"Yellow? Say, how about you draw some of those pokemon over there?" Mom asked, pointing at two sideways hear-shaped pokemon that were swimming slowly together. I think they were called 'luvdisks', and that they're from Hoenn...

"Great idea! Thanks, Mom!" I said, flipping open my sketch book to a clean sheet and grabbing my pencil and eraser. I started roughly sketching the shape of the luvdisks, and the outline of the water surface. After that was done, I tried my best to draw the finer details: The luvdisks' eyes, lips, cheeks, and all. Of course, the water's surface detail was not to be forgotten, either. I drew the calming ripples of the ocean waves - I nearly fell asleep from the soothing feeling of just looking at the view!

"Why, young lady, you certainly are a talented artist!" a voice from behind me complimented.

I turned around, smiled, and said, "Thank you, mister." and turned back to my sketch again.

"And g'day to you two," the man who complimented me told Mom and Dad.

"And good day to you too," Mom and Dad both said warmly.

The man left, leaving us in some peace while I continued drawing. When I was finally done, I erased all the unimportant lines, making the sketch complete - almost. I still had to fineline and colour it. And it'd also be a good idea to scan it into a computer - that was something I learned to do after making countless mistakes during finelining. It was, bluntly saying, my worst weakness. My lines were never smooth enough with a fineliner. The lines were always too awkward - maybe that line was too straight, and maybe that line was too jagged, and so on.

"Done, Yellow?" Mom asked me, analyzing the finished sketch.

"Yup!" I grinned, happy. "What should I sketch next? I'd love to sketch one of those pokemon they call 'milotics'!"

"Milotics, eh?" Dad asked. "Those are quite rare to find. I believe you have to get a feebas first, enhance its beauty stats to a high number, and level it up to get it to evolve. Quite a hard process if you're an ameteur pokeblock or poffin maker."

"Now, dear. May I ask how you know so much regarding the evolution of feebas?" Mom asked Dad curiously. If not, suspiciously.

"I've done my research. Did you know, milotics are, in fact, in the top-ten Non-Legendary Pokemon Wonders of the World list this year?" Dad explained. "It's absolutely fascinating, dear. You must try reading The Pokemon Daily! You learn lots - and it gives you big points during interviews for work. Hence, how I got my great job - er... I shouldn't have said that."

"Indeed, you shouldn't have, honey."

"Hahaha..." Dad guiltily scratched the back of his head.

There was an awkward silence that passed by all of us. That is, until we heard the ice cream truck song - the one that I've always been longing to hear for a while, as the ice cream truck rarely ever passes Viridian City. It mostly passed the bigger and more populated places, like Saffron City. Viridian City wasn't too populated, so it was a treat for the ice cream truck to come.

"Ooh, the ice cream truck!" Mom said. "Let's buy some ice cream! Yellow, what would you like?"

I paused for a moment. "... Pecha sundae, please!"

"And you, dear?"

Dad replied immediately, "I'd like a chocolate sundae, if you will."

"And I'll take a vanilla sundae, then." Mom went to buy our sundaes.

"So, what're you going to draw next, Yellow?" Dad asked me.

"I think..." I paused for a moment. "I think... I'll discontinue drawing for today. I want to go on to our other plans! ... And I want my pecha sundae."

Dad laughed. "Great choice, great choice!"

"Oh? May I know what I've missed?" Mom said, walking towards us with our magnificent sundaes filled to the top of plastic sundae bowls.

"Yellow says that she'll stop drawing for today," Dad explained, "she wants to do the other activities and get her sundae, too."

Mom laughed. "Well, I say that's a fine idea... Right after we're done our beautiful sundaes."

"Agreed!" I said while Mom passed out our sundaes.

My sundae was absolutely gorgeous in every way possible. Three large scoops of pecha ice cream were set in a triangular shape at the bottom, with a large mountain-shaped pile of vanilla whip cream on the ice cream. Caramel sauce was sprinkled beautifully on the whip cream and ice cream. And finally, to top it all off, there were the freshest pecha berries decorating the sides - unpeeled and seeded. Mom and Dad's sundaes were similar, but mine was the most grand one out of all of them.

"My, Yellow," Mom said, her voice hinted with fake jealousy. "I'm so jealous! Your sundae is making me drool a bit... Want to switch sundaes?"

"No thank you," I replied, grinning.

"What about me? Would you like to trade with me?" Dad asked, using his well-known baby-growlithe eye technique.

"No thank you, Dad," I replied, giggling. Everyone couldn't say 'no' to his baby-growlithe eye technique, but I definitely could - along with Mom, of course.

I reluctantly took a bite of my pecha sundae (it seemed just too perfect to eat - it'd be ruined if eaten, but it'd eventually melt, too, right?). As soon as the ice cream melted in my mouth along with the whip cream and caramel sauce, I was in a sweet heaven. I swear, I saw Arceus himself in that one bite!

"It's so good!" I screamed with delight.

"Yes, I can see it. In fact, did you know that there are stars shining in your eyes?" Mom asked, scooping a large spoonful of her vanilla sundae and stuffing it in her mouth.

"No, I believe there are stars in my eyes, dearie," Dad said, pretending to be in absolute heaven after taking a small bite of his chocolate sundae.

Mom playfully hit his shoulder. "My, my. Isn't someone jealous?"

"Hey!"

I lowered my spoon to the sundae plate to get more pecha sundae, but I only heard a light clank! from my plastic spoon hitting the plastic sundae bowl. I looked at the sundae bowl - only to find it empty. Tears started welling up in my eyes, and I began to cry out loud.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked me, wiping away some of my tears with a bright green hankerchief.

"My sundae's all gone!" I wailed. "Even all the pecha berries!"

Dad chuckled. "I think you ate it all without even noticing."

I sniffed.

"C'mon, Yellow. Let's go fishing now. Dad and I fail horribly at fishing... Perhaps you can teach us how to fish like the expert you are?" Mom said.

That cheered me up. "Okay!"

"Okay, then," Mom said, taking the last bite of her own sundae, "then let's go to the fishing area."

"Agreed," Dad said through his rushed spoonfuls of chocolate sundae. "Now let's go. I've finally finished the sundae! That took absolutely - dreafully - forever!"

"Oh, honey," Mom sighed as she threw out our plastic sundae cups in the plastic recycling bin. "It wasn't forever - you're just the slowest out of all of us."

"Yea - Hey! What did you say?"

Mom chuckled, obviously enjoying herself with teasing Dad. I, however, didn't understand what was so funny. Maybe it's one of those things Mom often explains as 'grown-up humour'.

"Well, let's get going to the fishing area. The day's still early, and I don't want to get a bad fishing spot. Afterall, Yellow's going to go all-out today, right, sweetie?"

"Yeah!" I grinned excitedly.

"Ooh," Dad said, feigning amazement. "Yellow looks like she can catch a wailord today! Say, dear, wanna bet if she's going to catch one? I bet you anything that she's probaly going to go close to catching one, but not gonna catch it."

"Oh? But what are we betting with? Without anything to bet, it's basically a child's betting game," Mom said wisely. "Plus, Yellow's only six! What else can you expect? Seriously."

"Hm... I say... Ten pokedollars?"

"Honey," Mom said in her sugary-sweet voice that actually meant 'You're dead meat now!'. "Now, what do you expect me to be? I, if I'm not mistaken, the champion of betting games. Do you not remember the hundred-and-sixth date we went on? You know, the twenty-fifth one in which we went to a rapidash game? Unless I'm a mentally-challenged wife, I do remember betting on the right rapidash for the twenty-fourth time, in a consecutive row."

Dad gulped. "Oh, really, dear? I must've forgot. In fact, let's pretend that I never said anything!"

Mom waited for a second, as if she knew what were next.

"Not!"

"Sheesh." Mom sighed, and turned to me, and whispered. "Just like a little kid, sometimes!"

This time, I was the one who giggled. "Mom, you and Dad both act like kids!"

Mom and Dad looked at each other, skeptical. Then, they both glared at each other.

"Honey, I say that Yellow's going to catch a wailord if she happens to get one on her line." Mom glared intently at Dad.

Dad glared just as fiercely as Mom did. "Of course. I bet that she's not. What're we going to bet, you wonder? We'll bet that whoever wins will have to buy one certain thing the winner asks for. No exceptions."

"Sounds brilliant," Mom smirked. "Absolutely fantastic, in fact. Let's go for it."

"Yes, let's." Dad shook Mom's hand to seal the deal.

I sweatdropped. They were acting so childish that I couldn't tell whether or not if they were kindergarteners. Well, only if I ignored the fact that they were much older-looking and taller than me. I'm supposed to start grade one in September (which, by the way, is six months away).

"Gah! Yellow, do try as hard as you can to catch a wailord if one happen to get one on your line, won't you? For your mother?" Mom asked me, using her impossibly irresistable baby-growlithe eyes.

"I don't want to catch a wailord, though..." I frowned, which probaly surprised Mom. "Afterall, I'd feel sorry if I caught a wailord! I mean, it has a life, too, right, Mom?"

"She has a good point there..." Mom said to Dad.

"Ah-ha-ha! I win the bet before it even began!" Dad boasted loudly.

Everyone within a 100 meter radius of us looked at all three of us, crazy. Mom and I blushed with embarrassment: Dad was just too boastful when it came to winning just about anything...

"Yes, yes, honey." Mom sweatdropped. "Now, please stop embarrassing yourself..."

"Embarrass myself? Never!" Dad grinned, still in his boasting mood. "Ha! I won the deal!"

"Dad, I haven't even fished... Mom, maybe we should skip fishing?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**At Viridian Forest**

"Whoa," Mom said, amazed. "It's been so long since I've seen Viridian Forest. In fact, correct me if I'm wrong, I believe the last time I was here was when you were born, Yellow. It stuns me to know that Viridian Forest hasn't changed one bit ever since back then."

"Well, there have been some minor changes to the Forest," Dad said. "For instance, around four and a half years ago, Viridians cut down plenty of the Forest's trees. But they stopped around one year after that, however, it was too late. The forest was all nearly gone. Remember, dear?"

"Now that you mention it, I do... Wasn't that also when Yellow had to go to the hospital for a year? It was an unknown illness or something similar..." Mom thought for a moment.

"And remember? When Viridians stopped cutting the trees, there were roughly one hundred trees left. There was the miracle the next day where all the trees that were cut down were there once again, as if nothing happened. Nearly everyone in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even Unova - the independent region - came to Viridian to see!" Dad explained. "And during that time, didn't Yellow also recover from her illness? What a coincidence!"

Mom and Dad continued their conversation, leaving me out. I didn't mind - really. I just wanted to explore a bit. I felt a certain connection to the Forest - as if it were a part of me. I felt safer than I've ever felt before in my entire life.

"Mom, may I explore a bit?" I asked Mom.

"Yes, yes-"

"Thank you!" I grinned happily, and ran off to explore.

"-I obviously remember that! Huh? Oh, dear... Where's Yellow?"

The forest's trees were thick. Even though it was only noon, and the Sun was at its brightest, there was still little sunlight showing in the Forest. There was just barely enough to actually see. Though I felt as if I actually could see perfectly without the sunlight... That reminded me of the book Mr. James read to us a little while ago... I think it was The Graveyard Book. The main character, Bod, was able to see in the graveyard, no matter how dark it was. It sounded cool, but it seemed like a scary ability to have - to me, that is.

"Dragonair!" came a roar in front of me.

I intinctively knew that roar: it was from a dragonair, which wasn't a good thing. And it sounded angry for some reason - really angry. I quickly hopped behind a tall, nearby bush. Hopefully, it couldn't smell me. Mr. James taught us that dragonairs had great smell and hearing.

I peeked through a small hole between the leaves of the bush. The dragonair was nearing me... just one meter away... Then, it was so close that I could probaly pet its head with my small arms.

"Dragonair!" it cried, as if I were in its territory (which the pokemon of the Forest never really minded with anyone).

I quickly dodged an Extreme Speed which it initiated at last minute. The dragonair seemed ultimately mad at me.

The dragonair opened its mouth, orange and bits of yellow energy collecting in a sphere shape just near its mouth. I was frozen in fear - that move was the first one kindergarteners were ever taught - one of the most dangerous ones ever: Hyper Beam. Any human that was hit with it would end up being in critical condition as soon as they got hit. The Hyper Beam was done charging, and then dragonair shot it. Time seemed to have froze for me for a moment. I shut my eyes, ready for impact. However, I never felt it. It felt like someone was holding me. In fact, I think someone was holding me!

I reluctantly opened my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't see the dragonair. Surprisingly, the dragonair wasn't in sight at all.

"Are you okay?" someone asked me from behind. I turned around, and found that I was facing a boy that looked only two years older than I was. That meant he was around eight years old. He wore blue jeans, a black T-shirt, a red and white jacket with a popped collar, a red cap with spiky jet-black hair under it, and brown eyes.

"Y-yes. Thank you," I said sincerely.

"My names Red!" he introduced himself, grinning. "What's yours?"

"Yellow."

"Nice to meet'cha, Yellow!"

"Nice to meet you, Red." I smiled.

"Say, why're you alone? Pokemon usually aren't so vicious in Viridian Forest, but it's still dangerous. I have no idea why that dragonair attacked you, but I think someone attacked it before." Red said, wondering.

"Um... I was just wondering, how did you get away from Dragonair?"

"Hm? Oh, Poli just Water Gunned Dragonair," Red explained. "It wasn't really too strong, but it was enough to keep Dragonair distracted long enough to give us time to escape." Red paused.

"Red?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"... Are you eight years old?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just guessed."

"Oh."

"But aren't you too young to be a trainer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm not using Poli to fight trainers. He's my friend, and I only use him to fight in case of emergencies. Just like with the Dragonair, you see?"

He took out a pokeball and released the pokemon within outside. It was a poliwag - a really cute one, at that.

"Poli, meet Yellow," Red introduced. "Yellow, meet Poli."

I smiled at 'Poli', who gave me a friendly Bubble Beam. I started to pop the bubbles, which were really sustainable, and Red seemed to watch me with envy.

"Hey! I want to join too! Poli, can you whip up a batch for me?" he asked.

"Poli! Poli-wag!" Poli blew a batch of bubbles at Red. The bubbles stuck to him, making him look like Santa Claus, with a bubble beard and mustache. I started giggling, and so did Poli.

"Hey! Poli!" he whined childishly, brushing the bubbles off his face. "Oh, yeah, Yellow. Your parents must be worried. Let's bring you back to them."

"Yeah," I suddenly realized. Mom and Dad must be dead-worried by now!

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde," Mom said sternly. "Why did you run off like that? You worried me to death! You were gone for twenty minutes, too!"

"But Mom," I reasoned. "You saidI could explore around a bit! You absolutely definitely said 'yes'."

"No, I believe I did not. But for now, we'll halt this lecture." she turned to Red, who had returned Poli to his pokeball. "And young man, thank you so much for helping Yellow back to us. We can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing," Red said, "really."

"But still," Dad insisted. "We can't thank you enough. Is there not anything we can do for you?"

"No, really!" Red said, "I'm just glad that she got back safe and sound.

* * *

**Red's P.O.V.**

I inwardly sweatdropped as Yellow's parents kept on bombarding me with thank-you's. This was the first time I've ever been thanked so much in my life - and one thing's for sure: I never want to go through this ever again.

"Sorry for asking, but," Yellow's mom said, "how did you find Yellow?"

I glanced at Yellow. Her large black eyes silently pleading me not to tell her mom about what happened with the Dragonair.

"Oh, you see, I was taking a stroll in the Forest, and I found her," I said, thinking, Well, it's not like I was lying... It was the truth, afterall. "So I asked her which way she came from, and brought her to you two."

"Oh?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "It's unusual for a young man your age to be taking a stroll in Viridian Forest alone, you know. And, mind you, quite dangerous. It worries me how young children explore so much nowadays. When I was a mere child, I was never allowed to leave my home without my guardian's consent or without a grown-up with me..."

"Dear!" Mom scolded. "It's rude to say such a thing, considering he brought Yellow back to us! Who knows what would've happened to her if he hadn't found her!"

"Right," Dad said. "Yeah. Sorry. I apologize. Old habit of mine, you see. To talk about my childhood, that is."

I sweatdropped. "Um, yeah..."

"But really," Yellow's mom insisted on the previous conversation, "how _can_ we thank you? We're in debt to you forever. At least tell us what the least we can do for you would be."

I paused for a moment, rubbed my nose, and grinned. "In the next Kanto Pokemon League, cheer for me-" I took Poli's pokeball out "-because _I'm_ going to be the Champion this time!"

With that, I ran towards the direction of Viridian City to go to Pallet Town. I _do_ live in Pallet Town, afterall... Man, it's too bad I missed the ice cream truck, though. I was only afew _seconds_ late!

* * *

_**Yellow's P.O.V.**_

"In the next Kanto Pokemon League, cheer for me - because _I'm _going to be the next Champion!" Red grinned, and then ran to the direction of Viridian City - maybe he was a fellow Viridian?

After a few minutes passed, Mom chuckled, and then declared, "Let us go back home now. It's been a long day."

"Agreed, dear. Now, Yellow," Dad said in his 'I'm-only-as-serious-as-I'm-joking' voice, "you really shouldn't have left like that without our consent."

"But Mom said that I could," I argued. "I absolutely _know_ she did! I don't lie, do I, Dad?"

Dad sighed. "I suppose you don't. But still - huh? It's already quite dark... and it's only four P.M."

"I suppose we'll go home now, correct?" Mom asked. "Let's go, then."

By the time we arrived at home, it was four thirty P.M. I guess it was because we were quite deep in the Forest, so it only makes sense that it took longer for us to arrive at home. Mom and Dad had scolded me a lot on the way home, so I think they let me off, as it _was_ my birthday.

"C'mon, Yellow. Let's go to the Living Room. You can open your presents there," Mom said, carrying five boxes to the Living Room.

"Okay," I said, following her behind Dad.

We all settled down in the Living Room. The fireplace was on, leaving a cozy feeling of absolute content and comfort to all of us as we sat down on our leather sofas (I really can't help but feel sorry for the poor milktanks, though!).

I looked at the five boxes Mom had laid down in a straight, neat line on the large coffee table between our three sofas. One was big, the size of a milktank, perhaps. The rest were fairly small. Maybe about the size of torchic.

"Which one do you want to open first, Yellow?" Mom asked, urging me to open one of them.

"Hm..." I thought for a moment. Was bigger better than smaller? Or was smaller better than bigger? I made my choice. "I'll open... this one first."

I grabbed a small red box, wrapped with a large orange ribbon. I neatly opened the box, and took its contents out. Inside, there was a pokegear - not just _any_ pokegear, though. It was the newest pokegear model in a few years, _the_ pokegear model. The one I've been wanting for a long time. In fact, I couldn't wait until I could start using it.

"Thank you so much!" I said, happiness showing clearly on my face.

Mom and Dad merely smiled. "Go on," they both said. But for some reason, it looked like they both suddenly looked older, and much more tired. I pushed away the thought - maybe it was just me.

I went for a light blue box this time. It was simple, and had no ribbon to decorate its outside. I took off the lid, and peeked at the inside. There was nothing but a letter, and a large number of notes. About one hundred notes - maybe more. I looked at Mom and Dad, confused. When I was about to ask something, Dad interupted me.

"Yellow? Which one are you going to choose next?" Dad asked, as if I didn't have anything in my hands.

"But Dad," I said, even more confused. "Don't you see this box in my hands? See? Right here."

I waved the light blue box in front of Dad's face, but it was his turn to be confused. "Yellow? Are you alright? I see nothing."

I looked at my Mom, waiting for her to say something like, "Oh, don't you see that box, Lucas?" or something among those lines, but she merely stayed silent for a bit. After a few seconds, she pursed her lips and shook her head; Mom and I's secret way of saying '_Let's talk about it later. Not now. Later_.'

I simply put the box next to the red one, and grabbed a different box that was a light shade of pink. I opened it, and found yet another box with a letter and a bunch of notes. I looked at Mom, and she gave me another '_Later_' look. I sighed, and put it in the 'opened' pile.

This time, hoping that there were not anymore boxes full of notes and a letter, I opened a dark blue box with a long baby-blue satin ribbon. Inside the box was a silver bracelet. On it, there were fifteen tiny pokeball charms hanging on it. It looked simple, but at the same time, lovable.

"It's a wonderful bracelet," Mom bragged, as if she made it herself. "It was two hundred pokedollars, but it was well worth the price. You see those pokeball charms, Yellow? Well, you can use them to store _items_. They work like how trainers use pokeballs to keep their pokemon in them, except this time it's with objects. For instance, if you wanted to pack a tent, but didn't have enough space, you could put it in one of the charms. There's a five-object maximum for each charm. Of course, you can get more charms. There are about sixty extra charms in the bottom of the box, but you can't fit _all_ of them on the bracelet. Otherwise, it's wise to keep it in the box, for now."

"Thanks, Mom!" I hugged her.

"Now, your last box," Dad said eagerly.

I nodded, and grabbed the large rich-brown box. There was a thick and long satin ribbon that tied the box in a cross pattern. I eagerly opened the box, wondering what was inside of it. Inside, there was a large backpack. It wasn't really too big, but it was _big_ in _my_ standards. It was a light beige, and had seven pockets in total. There were three big pockets, and four small pockets. **(A/N: You know Roots backpacks? Yeah. Those ones. Basically, think of the red Roots backpack, except it's all a light shade of beige with nothing else.)**

"Thank you!" I said, hugging Mom and Dad.

"You're welcome, dear," Mom and Dad both said.

It was the best day of my entire life.

* * *

**Yeah. So that was the prologue. This took nearly a month to write (I didn't get much time, okay?), so I hope you all enjoyed it. And yes, I do believe this was somewhat rushed in a lot of places, and Yellow and Red's personalities were a bit OOC. But I do ask that everyone just ignores the flaws and faults. Please tell me what you think of this prologue!**


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**Okay. So this is chapter two of the remake. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Fan-chan does not own PokeSpe, thank you very much. **_

* * *

_**Yellow's P.O.V. (Four Years Later)**_

I was woken up by the freezing air in my room. It wasn't really too cold - I just wasn't used to the cold weather of Snowpoint City. My Mom, Dad and I all moved to Snowpoint City just a little more than a week ago from Viridian City in Kanto. I reluctantly went out of my bed, stepping into my cold room filled with crisp, frozen air. I'm truthfully surprised that I haven't gotten a cold yet. I quickly made my bed and dressed in warmer clothes, rather than my thin pajamas. I took a yellow hand-knitted sweater, and wore my usual blue jeans and purple boots with it. Next, I went into the washroom, brushed my teeth, and tied my hair in a neat ponytatail. I walked back to my room, and sat down on my bed for a moment.

"Yellow, sweetie," came my Mom's voice from out my shut door. "Are you awake yet? It's time for breakfast: grilled cheese sandwiches and pecha juice. Coffee for Dad and I, of course."

"I'm awake, Mom," I replied heartily. I just realized how hungry I felt.

"Then come downstairs. Breakfast is still hot and fresh. Better not let the chilly atmosphere cool it down," Mom said, and then she went downstairs.

My stomach grumbled as Mom left, and I decided to go down. As I went down the stairs, the temperature became colder by a bit. Still, it was a noticable difference. Especially considering I woke up to what I thought was freezing cold air. I sat down at the kitchen counter (we all ate our meals there), my bottom numb due to the low temperature of my chair.

"Morning, Yellow," Dad greeted, he was sitting on the chair next to mine, reading _The Pokenews of the Day_, the newspaper that was given out everyday in Snowpoint City. I personally liked Viridian City's _The Daily Pokemon_, but I couldn't really complain. Everything was different in these two places.

"Good morning, Dad," I replied, and picked up the now-lukewarm grilled cheese sandwich in front of me. I bit into it, and enjoyed its crunchy and cheesy goodness. As much as I would've enjoyed it more when it was hot and the cheese was still gooey, it still tasted great. Especially since Mom made it.

"So, did you get some good sleep?" Mom asked, washing a few dishes which I guessed were hers.

"Yup," I lied. Truthfully, it was hard for me to lie, _really hard_, but this time was special, I guess. We just moved here, and therefore my parents had little money to spare - that meant we couldn't afford a heater just yet.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" Mom asked. "Maybe we should turn on the fireplace?"

She must've checked on me while I was asleep. I'm pretty sure I was shivering while I was asleep, so she must be worried on my health. But we all knew that we couldn't afford to use the fireplace, either. That'd lengthen the electricity bill, which was, mind you, quite high in Sinnoh. Especially Snowpoint City.

"No, honey," Dad said. "I'm quite comfortable. What about you, Yellow?"

I pulled on the best happy face that I could put on. "No thank you. I'm perfectly comfortable, too."

Truth is, I definitely wasn't too comfortable. Even in my warmest clothes, I wasn't comfortable one bit. It's too bad we didn't have a fire-type like most people in Snowpoint. That way, we could turn the fireplace into a non-electrical one, meaning that the fire-type could just blow even a tiny ember on some firewood and make a wonderful, toasty-warm fireplace.

"I guess everyone's fine, then?" Mom asked, unsure.

We both nodded.

"Okay, then."

By the time I finished my breakfast, fifteen minutes had already passed.

"Looks like I've got to go to work now," Dad said, dumping his dishes into the steel sink. "Well, I'll be leaving now! Bye."

With that, he hurriedly ran out the door, nearly tripping over his feet.

"Oh my," Mom sighed. "What an amusing thing to see. Ah-" she looked at her watch "-looks like I've got to go, too. Yellow, please finish washing the dishes for me! I'll be back in a few hours' time!"

She quickly untied her pink apron, accurately threw it on the coat rack (which had various things hanging on it), and ran out the door. There was an awkward silence, and then I sighed.

"Why must the same thing happen _every _morning?" I asked myself aloud. "It'd be much finer if something different happened for once... and if it were a bit warmer..."

I started washing the few dishes in the sink, and left them to dry in the dish washer. It was quite boring, with nothing to do after I was done with the dishes. All my pokemon-friends were asleep in their pokeballs, and I was bored.

_Isn't there anything to do?_ I asked myself. _Maybe read a book... Book... Dad's library?_

After a bit of thinking, I decided upon visiting my dad's library to find a book to read. While he claimed that it wasn't a 'library' at all, everyone disagreed. Even Mom and I disagreed. He had about one hundred books - maybe more - all in neat rows on pleasant blue shelves, arranged by the 'dewey decimal system' which everyone learned in elementary school. It was my favourite place in the house to be. Unfortunately, Dad spent most of his time there, working. So I could only go in there when Dad was at work. Which was only a few glorious hours.

"Okay, so um, I think it was zero, six, nine, eight, and then three..." I muttered, pushing the numbers down on the password lock on the door to Dad's library.

_**Password recognized. Welcome to Lucas Hillford's personal study room or library.**_

The door opened, like the ones in sci-fi shows, and I walked in. Surprisingly, it was toasty-warm in the room, much unlike the rest of the house. Perhaps Dad had a fire-type pokemon? Or some type of trick? I had no idea. But all I cared about right now was the books. It looked exactly how you'd imagine a library to be: calming, quiet, and peaceful. Just the way I liked it in a reading environment.

I scanned through the dozens of shelves, searching for the right book. I didn't want any non-fiction book. I wanted a fiction book. One filled with wonderful story-telling and vivid descriptions. Only problem was: I already read all of them. The only things that I hadn't read yet were Dad's large manga collection. Along with a few of his own doujinshi, but I doubt that they were good, as Dad wasn't the best artist, nor the best story-teller. I feel horrid for saying that, but it was true... Or that's what Mom often told me to say. Not the feeling horrid part, but the part about Dad's art skills.

The familiar fiction books and novels on the shelves were ones that I read many times. They were worn out horribly (proof to the fact of my boredom), but still held the amazing stories inside them well. I continued to search for a book - that is, until I found an old book. Well, more like a journal of some sort.

The journal looked super, super, super old - probaly a few hundred years old. Maybe thousands. The cover was really thick with black leather stretched over some sturdy (impossibly sturdy, mind you) cardboard of some kind. Surprisingly, the journal wasn't damaged one bit - not even the tiniest scratch was on it. But there was some type of feeling the journal let out that gave the feeling of age and wisdom. I could easily tell that this book wasn't fragile, as every page was made with a thin, but strong, cardboard. As yellowed as all the pages were, the writing was still crisp and in mint condition. It was like it was all written just days before.

I opened the book and began reading the first entry. The writing was neat and in a style that was just comfortable to read.

_The sixth of January, 1200_

_I've finally finished creating this 'perfect' notebook. It took a great deal of time to find the finest cardboards needed for the pages and the cover and the thickest leather that any human could make, just to keep this book preserved for thousands of more years. _

_And surely, I hope whoever is reading this is part of the Ryu clan. As this notebook has secrets which only the people of the Ryu clan shall ever understand and believe. As a safety precaution, I've put on countless spells on this notebook so that the non-Ryus will not be able to read this. Why? Because I'm the first of the Ryu clan. That's right. I'm Kresta Primen Ryu. Lord Arceus has granted me the ability of being able to tame dragon-type pokemon far greater than other humans. He also grants this ability to all my future descendants. However, I've sadly discovered that these abilities will become weaker every generation, with a Ryu clan member always mating with a non-Ryu. But then again, mating with relatives seems to sick for me to even imagine. Disgusting. Although this does make me hope no one will do that, I suppose if it's a must in the future generations, I must grant permission even though I'd be dead by then. But I don't one hundred percent support it. I only support it by that tiny one percent after a lot of points and zeroes._

_Also, the rest of this notebook shall show any future Ryu-clan member, no matter how weak, the secrets of the future and such. When I die, part of my soul may even become attached to this book and stay, from what Lord Arceus has told me. As I write this, I sigh a lot, knowing I'll most likely never meet the one who's reading this notebook. Adissa, the local fortune-teller, tells me that one of my few descendants who'll be reading this is named 'Amarillo del Bosque Verde'._

I gasped, slightly frightened by the fact that 'Kresta', my supposed ancestor, knew about me hundreds of years before I was born.

_For every reader of this notebook, all the contents of the pages change - except for this first entry. Yes, a piece of my spirit continues writing in this notebook for an eternity until it's destroyed. But even when it's destroyed, my notebook will appear once again somewhere else in this world... as a normal, empty notebook._

That was the end of the first entry. It was as if the entry was trying to keep me reading, because I felt a need to continue. So, I decided to read the next entry.

_Amarillo, now that you know about this notebook, you'll know lots of things you'll never find out anywhere else in this world._

I guess that sentence was enough proof the book's contents did always change except for the first entry... I flipped the pages until I got to the last one, which was empty. No ink. No writing. No anything. Then, I went back to the second entry.

_First of all, your life is going to be different from now on. Today, an unmistakably tragic accident shall occur... I will say nothing else._

I sighed. It was true - that was the last thing written within the whole notebook.

_Ding-dong!_

I quickly shoved the book back into its original place, and ran upstairs, closing the door behind me. I opened the door, and saw it was my dad. He looked undeniably panicked.

"Yellow!" he said. "Hurry! Into the car, _now_! Your mom - she's in the hospital right now!"

I quickly ran out of the house, locking the door behind me and bursting into Dad's car.

_But one thing... Shouldn't Dad have just went to the hospital and phoned me to come? And why's Mom in the hospital? Did something happen? Snowpoint City is such a nice place, though... It's nearly impossible to imagine a place as peaceful as this to make anyone end up in the hospital... other than diseases and frostbite... _I ranted on in my head. There was just too much to think about.

When we arrived at the hospital, we were quickly rushed to the room Mom was in - room four-oh-one - by a nurse who was waiting for us.

The condition Mom was in - let's just say it was not pretty. I nearly thought we were in the wrong room - no, not _thought_; I was _hoping_ we were in the wrong room. Afterall, who _wanted_ their mom to be the same condition as bad as Mom's was right now?

One of those life-machines were connected to her, lines and 'mountain-shaped' shapes in a continuous non-consecutive pattern. What could be seen of her body was mostly wrapped up completely in bandages that clearly showed traces of blood beginning to appear - except for her face. Her forehead was wrapped up tightly with a long strip of cloth, but nothing more. Her breathing was shaky and uneven, as if she was having a nightmare. Slowly, her eyes opened as she heard Dad and I's footsteps towards her.

"Ah, Y-Yellow, Lucas," she greeted weakly, barely able to speak the simple words. "I'm sorry; I wasn't careful enough." She awkwardly tried to gesture at her body, but there was no need. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't look, and... when I heared the truck coming it was too late... I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't bud-"

"Shh," Dad shushed. "There's no need to explain. Just get better, yes? It wasn't your fault."

Mom calmed down a bit. "Mmhmm." She slowly closed her eyes and reopened them. "But I just feel helpless. What if I die today? My strength is slowly being sucked away..."

"Stop talking, then." Dad reasoned. "Save your strength."

"No." Mom sighed. It was as if she knew this was going to happen. "If fate decides my death is today, then I must explain what I can."

"But-"

"Lucas, dear," Mom hushed. "Please. Listen. I can _tell_ I'm going to die. There's no buts, ifs, ands, or anything. Fate is unchangable. Arceus-knows how to change it. Lucas, I've told you all you need to know already, but Yellow-" she turned to me. "-_you_ need to know more. Remember those two boxes from your sixth birthday? One is for everyday after I die. Read them carefully. Do not open more than one unopened one per day, understand? Great."

Her voice was thick and raspy now, as if she had a cold. Her eyelids looked heavy, as if she couldn't stay awake any longer.

"You'll be okay!" Dad reasoned, his voice higher than needed. "You _will_!"

"Lucas." Mom sighed weakly. "Please. I beg you. Do not give me any more regret than the amount I already have. I already regret much. But this is only human, hm? Yes. You and I have both been expecting this. You just didn't prepare for it. You didn't brace yourself well enough." Her words came out more harsh than they were intended to be, but Dad got a clear message. "Those shall be the last words I physically speak now." Her eyes gracefully fluttered shut. Suddenly, the life-machine started beeping.

Doctors and nurses alike rushed in. One doctor ushered us out of the room, apologized, and went back to the group of other doctors and nurses. Dad and I, however, were speechless. Mom was gone within that instant. The conversation with her was too brief. It seemed like it was only one second long. And now, that was the very last conversation I could ever have with my beautiful, loving, kind mother ever again. What was the thing I could do? I cried. I cried until my eyes were brilliantly red and so puffy.

Dad cried in his little 'manly' way - rushing to the men's washroom and hiding in a toilet stall to cry. Yes, we both had our different ways. Mom probaly would've went after Dad and kick the stall door open to make Dad 'man-up,' as she often said before... Now, there was no such thing. She was gone. Like a fresh, cool breeze that disappeared in an instant in the hot summer sun. What were we going to do without her?

* * *

**So... how was it? Liking the remake so far? Is it sad enough? Hopefully no one thought of the last paragraph as sexist... I hate it if I make it sexist!**

**EDIT: Credits to Delighted Slice for the line, "I'm sorry. I- I didn't look, and... when I heared the truck coming it was too late..." THANK YOU, DS! I'M FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT. ^_^**


End file.
